


Stethoscopes And Doctor Coats

by headlostintheclouds



Series: Crack Attack [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Kissing It Better, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlostintheclouds/pseuds/headlostintheclouds
Summary: He looked in the mirror and saw it; his ear, swollen and an impressive shade of red. Sherlock didn't know how he managed it, but he did. He had an ear infection. Damn it.☆☆☆Word prompt:ear





	Stethoscopes And Doctor Coats

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of fluff and crack! I know next to nothing about Sherlock and its fandom except that Johnlock is A Thing and Martin Freeman is referred to as a hedgehog, so I apologise for any inaccuracies. But then again it's crack so...nothing is accurate lol
> 
> Find me on Instagram @pietromaxicough

He looked in the mirror and saw it; his ear, swollen and an impressive shade of red. Sherlock didn't know how he managed it, but he did. He had an ear infection. Damn it. 

He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. To the doctor's he went, apparently.

He got there and knocked on the door. It swung open a few seconds later and Sherlock went into the room, only to be met with a small male. A very short human. The tiniest human in all of existence, no bigger than a fingernail, he is like a miniscule hedgehog, an absolute Smol Boi™, the smollest bean to ever smol-

"Hello, I'm Dr. Watson and I'll be helping you today!" Dr. Smol looked at his clipboard. "Now what seems to be the problem, Sherlock?"

"I have an ear thingymajigy. It's red and swollen and I need you to do Doctor Stuff and make it go away please."

"Let me have a little looksies then," Dr. Tiny said as he checked Sherlock's ear. Out of the blue, Sherlock felt a feather-light touch on the shell of his ear. 

"What was that?" Sherlock asked.

"Affection."

"Disgusting...do it again." 

Dr. Miniscule Hedgehog then kissed his ear better, y'know, like any good doctor would. Nothing out of the ordinary there, people. Suddenly, Sherlock's ear no longer felt like it was dipped in lava then covered in biting-bugs. He was cured!

"Thank you, Dr Smol Boi™. I feel much better."

"Did you just call me-"

Whatever the rest of his sentence was, Sherlock never found out. He cut him off with a kiss, much like the ones the minute doctor placed on his ear.

Sherlock pulled away and looked down at the dazed doctor's name tag. John Watson. Smol bean's name was John.

"John Watson, darling doctor of mine, you are the tiniest little man and I love you and I'm putting you in my pocket and taking you home."

Sherlock placed a little peck on John's forehead and home they went.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't kill anyone off or put smut in this one so I guess you're welcome?


End file.
